Miss Bubbles
by sabrina bayonet
Summary: And to think it all started because of a simple sponge bath.


**Hello again. This was a request from a writer friend. ****Ouroboros Life****, I hope this was what you had in mind. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jade's POV

It could be worse, I could be eating my lunch and seating all by myself like a loner...oh wait, that's exactly what's happening. Yep, typical first day in a new school for me. This is the second time in three years that I change schools. My psychologist said something about "anger problems" but I didn't listen to her, like I always do. At least the food isn't that bad here, I've heard about schools that have a really bad cafeteria, so I guess I'm fine. Teachers? Hate them already, except for one. He's pretty crazy, Sikowitz I think it's his last name. I'm currently sitting at the back, where the roof is covering me. It's way too bright for my liking. From a distance I spot my classmates and see a little redhead approaching to them but not sitting with them, and surprisingly she's walking over here. For a moment I don't think she's going to actually hang out with me but I prove myself wrong when she waved her hand enthusiastically

"Hi," she said with this big smile showing a pair of dimples, and sat beside me, placing her plate of food in front her. What the fuck? What part of I'm-sitting-in-the-back-and-I-don't-want-to-social ize she doesn't understand? I look at her like she's crazy for a moment and then it hit me. She's from Sikowitz's class too, how could I forgot that bright hair matching her oh too colourful clothes?

"You're that new girl, right?" she asked cutting my trail of thoughts.

"Clearly." my response was dry and low. I was not in the mood to talk but she seemed like she didn't get that. She just kept eating her salad and talking about random things. Damn, that girl could talk. One moment she was talking about how much she loves puppies (I have to say that I almost puked) and in the other she was describing an strange experience she had with her brother when they took him to the zoo for the first time. I didn't say much or, practically nothing at all, just kept eating and ignoring her. For a moment I felt silence, which made me look up.

"Oh my God, now that I notice, I don't even know your name." she exclaimed, seeming alarmed by this. Honestly I thought it was something else, something more... important. I didn't know her name either but I wasn't worried about it. Hell, I don't even care about that.

"Um, it's Jade." I replied looking at her and she smiled showing her dimples once again.

"And I'm Cat... like the animal!" she added a giggle at the end and started talking about how ironic it is that she's actually allergic to cats. I chuckled at that. What? It was kinda funny. For some rare reason I didn't asked her to leave and is not because I forgot, it's because I didn't feel alone any more. When the bell rang we both got up and threw our leftovers at the garbage can. I thought she was going to take her own way but instead and for my surprise she stayed by my side and started walking with me.

"Looks like we have class together." she said with a big smile. I just nodded and kept walking. I tensed for a split second the moment I felt her hand taking mine but then relaxed at her touch. I acknowledge she was closer, our arms touching but I guess that's what friends do all the time. Right? We had another class with that crazy ass teacher called Sikowitz, did I mention that he has an obsession with coconuts and its milk? Well he does. Cat sat beside me the whole class, I didn't stop her. At least she was quiet for a good period of time. When the bell rang for the last time and everyone was rushing out of this place, Cat appeared by my side once again. Is this going to turn into a routine?

"Why are you going so fast?" I heard Cat ask, trying to keep with my steady walking.

"I don't know about you, but I wanna go home, Cat."

"Well, then, bye." And it took me by surprise when I felt her arms around me... hugging me. I tensed again and awkwardly returned the hug, sort of.

"Yeah, bye." I said and she let go of me. I started walking towards the exit and for a brief moment turned and saw her, still looking at me with that smile. She waved her hand and I shook my head. Fuck, that girl is weird.

* * *

I hate PE*, I really do. The only thing I wanted to do today, Friday, was stay home and read a book or something, I was planning to not come today but my mother insisted that I had to at least finish my first week well. I had to say that this first week wasn't the worst of all. Since that first day, Cat's been as sticky as a gum on your shoe, which kinda suits her well because it seems that everything she wears is pink. Honestly, I don't know why I haven't told her to go away or that I don't want to be with her. Maybe because she's the only person in this school that I can openly consider her as a 'friend', yeah I almost puked when that thought crossed my mind. Anyway, the class finished a while ago and I'm currently heading to the showers. When I entered, the first thing I saw was Cat opening her bag to take out her clothes. Why is she still here? I mean, there's nobody else here. When she looked up her eyes lit up and she smiled a little, like she was happy to see me. I acknowledged her presence by nodding and went straight to my locker. I took out everything I needed, but when I turned around Cat was standing still. Is she waiting for something?

"Jade?" she says after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"C-can I shower with you? This place is a bit scary for me." she had this look on her face, like a little child scared of watching some horror movie. Adorable would be the perfect word to describe her right now. I thought for a moment her petition. I've never done something like that, not even with my mother when I was younger. Whatever, that won't hurt me, right?

"Sure Cat, undress yourself, I'll be waiting." I finally said while taking off my shirt, which was covered in sweat, ugh I hate sweat. I took off my pants and shoes, along with my socks and was left only with my black sport bra and girl boxers, which were black too (I guess you can say that black is my favourite colour). I looked up to Cat and she was slowly undressing herself, looking unsure, she was really attractive, with the right curves here and there. I wanted to stop watching but I just couldn't, her beauty is breathtaking. I was really surprised when I discovered what was beneath her clothes, a bra that would make her breasts look just a little bigger and a thong. Well, who would've thought it? Sweet innocent Cat isn't that innocent at all. What didn't surprise me was that her underwear is pink. She looked up and caught me staring, then gave me a shy smile and her cheeks were turning the colour of her hair. I shook my head a little and took my towel. She went back to her bag and took out one last thing. It was a loofah decorated as a ladybug, a little childish maybe? I rolled my eyes and we entered the shower. I took off my last pieces of clothing and so did she. It was a little hard to take my eyes off her again but I did and looked her face.

"What's this?" I asked taking from her hand that loofah and with my other hand opening the faucet of the shower. Instantly a stream of water fell over us, it was refreshing.

"Oh that's Miss Bubbles." she said and added a giggle at the end. I just arched my eyebrows and nodded. When we were soaking wet, Cat reached for the soap and then proceeded to scrub the soap unto Miss Bubbles. I closed to faucet for a moment, to avoid wasting water, and Cat stretched her hand towards my body, holding the loofah. When her intentions became clear to me, I stopped her taking her by the wrist.

"No." I said sternly and she looked at me like a puppy would. Fuck, is she going to do that all the time? This ain't the first time she gives me that look, she always do that when she wants something from me and I end up giving in.

"But why not?" she asked with an innocent look on her face.

"Because... no, it's already awkward to me being here like _this_ with you." I replied starting to get annoyed. She ignored what I said and placed both hands on my shoulders.

"Jade, just relax. You're a little tense I can tell." her hands moved to my shoulders, giving me a massage and I felt my body give in and relax a little. She got closer and feeling her warm body against my cold one made me close my eyes and relax more. Her hands moved to my back, up to my neck and then to the front again. Passed through my abdomen and my legs. My body started responding and I had to suppress a moan then and now. If she only knew the things she does to me. I don't know about her but to me this is starting to get a little sexual. After a moment she was done with me and put Miss Bubbles in my hand. I was still a little high for all the touching. Then I put some more soap to the loofah and started washing Cat too. All the time she was staring at me, watching my every movement. Unlike her, I wasn't that close to her body, it was making me awkward and a little uncomfortable.

"Come a little closer," she whispered after a few moments of hesitation. Oh hell no, this is making me uncomfortable and I don't even know what to think any more. Do friends do this? I don't think so. But Cat is looking so genuinely innocent that I really doubt she has other intentions about this. I shook my head no.

"That's too much." she understood and nodded. I finished washing her and we got out without saying a word. I hate to say this right now but I'm a bit turned on by this. I looked at her while putting my clothes on. Doesn't she feel the same way? Of course not. God, she's gorgeous, I thought while looking at her, she caught me staring and I turned my head elsewhere.

* * *

Two months, two fucking months have passed and I can't take it any more. Every Friday we do the same thing, just wash each other with Miss Bubbles, and I can't help it but want more. It's like a huge tease, she touches me, washes me and then nothing, we just say goodbye to each other like every other day. I've never been into girls, but hell I wanna be with Cat. And the thing that is driving me the most crazy is that I don't even know if she wants me as much as I want her. I wanna see if she's really that innocent, because her underwear tells me otherwise. I guess I'll have to figure that out today, that's right today it's Friday. So here we are, under that familiar faucet, it's my turn to wash her. She passed me Miss Bubbles but I was determined to end this today. We don't need Miss Bubbles any more. She was surprised when I put the loofah away and grabbed the soap, then proceed to wash her with my bare hands.

"J-Jad-"

"Shh, don't say anything." I put my index finger above her lips, but not touching her. This is my turn to tease. My hands return to work, touching her everywhere, I pulled closer and her body slammed against the wall, she let out a moan by the sudden movement. The bathroom tile must me cold, I thought. I kept one of my hands in her waist and the other opened the faucet and washing all the soap in her. When I stopped the water from falling, I looked at her eyes and caressed her cheek, she placed her hand in mine. _Now_ I know she wants this, that look she's giving me is telling me to continue this. That's why I leaned in and kissed her, hard. She moaned in my mouth and opened it, letting our tongues battle. I pinned her against the wall again and kept kissing her. This is what I've been waiting for. One of my hands roamed through her neck, her collarbone and finally arrived at one of breasts. It felt soft, fitting perfectly in my hand. I pinched the nipple, making it hard against my palm. She broke the kiss to let out a moan.

"Don't stop," it was almost inaudible, just for me to hear. I continued the massage in her breast while kissing her neck. Then I bit hard, leaving a mark to make everyone clear that she was mine now. She moaned louder in response. Then my hand leaved her breast and got low, caressing her flat abdomen and reaching its destiny. She's ready. She leaned in and kissed me softly, like saying 'yes, go on'. I looked at her eyes while inserting a digit, making it slow. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. Damn, that's hot. I started pumping slow and kissed her neck once again. The only sounds in the whole room were our breathing and the occasional moans Cat let escape.

"Please," I heard her say pleading. I smirked a little, having her where I want and pumped faster while adding a second finger. Her moans were getting louder and her hands were scratching my back, leaving marks. I groaned feeling her nails dig in my back. With every thrust, my palm touched her clit, making her almost scream in pleasure. Her breathing became erratic at one point and she rested her head in the crook of my neck, moaning in my ear.

"I'm close," she managed to say and I got it. I curved my fingers just in time for her to come. She let out one last loud moan and rested her head on my shoulder, I take out my fingers and put my arms around her, it's getting a little cold I notice. She put her hands in my back, now caressing where she had scratched, there must be scars by now. I flinched a little when she passed her finger in my back, where it hurt the most. She didn't seem to notice. We stayed like that for a few more seconds until I felt Cat shivering, she must be cold.

"Come on, let's get out." I said softly and she looked at me and nodded. We got out, already dry and started to dress ourselves. The atmosphere was awkward, really awkward. What just happened? What are we now? Friends? I seriously doubt that. So, we are more than friends? I'm really confused right now. None of us said something about feelings, so does that mean that this won't happen again? Because I really hope this isn't the end. When we were ready, fully clothed, we walked together to the exit. I felt her hand touch mine and I intertwined our fingers. We reached to the door and finally got out of that place. The sun too bright for me. I felt her gaze and turned to see her face. She had this shy smile again, making me melt inside.

"Jade?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes?"

"What are we?" that was the same question I had in my head. "Are we like, girlfriends?"

"Of course Cat," I brought her hand to my lips and kissed her softly. Then looked at her eyes again, she had now her full smile, showing her dimples. "We are."

* * *

***PE: Physical Education. **

**Leave a review :)**


End file.
